


The Beacon

by Forbesfever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesfever/pseuds/Forbesfever
Summary: Weird stuff has always happened in Beacon Hills, but the Hales and associates have handled it. And since Stiles was eleven, she has been helping to handle the 'weird stuff' too. This is a story of family, pack, friendship, love, bad asses and the weird supernatural world.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no ownership over any characters actually produced by MTV and Jeff Davis, only the new characters. I really hope you enjoy, and I am always open to suggestions for the direction of this story. This first chapter and most likely will just be lead ins to the majority of this story's content. Thanks you and I shall see you soon!

Growing up in the town of Beacon Hills was comparable to being brought up in any small town in America, with a few slight twists. Growing up, Claudia Stillinski had known about everything that went on in the town. She knew who was dating, who was breaking up, who was being unfaithful, who was sick and everything else that affected the people of Beacon Hills. When Stiles had been young, she had just thought that her mom was special and drew people toward her and got them to spill all their secrets. But later on in life, Stiles learned that there was no truth to her assumption, and Beacon Hills was definitely not like any other small town.  
When Stiles was growing up, there were certain people she was always surrounded with by association of her parents. First and foremost were the Sheriff’s Department and their personnel. Papa Stillinski was a great deputy, and hoped to one day become a great Sheriff. Due to this, Claudia and Stiles were always popping into the station to say hi and grew to know everyone that worked in the station and most of them became like family.  
Stiles’ favorite group to be around were the Hales. The Hale family was a pillar of the community of Beacon Hills, and there were people who believed that the Hale family had been the people who had established the town of Beacon Hills. The Hale Matriarch, and Claudia were great friends, and that meant that their children would undeniably become intertwined. Stiles had no problem with it, as the Hale family was enormous, and there were plenty of kids for Stiles to play with.  
Talia and David Hale were the parents and the heads of the family, and Talia’s father Victor also lived in Beacon Hills and could be found on any given day working at the library. Talia’s brother Peter was only a tear or two older than her oldest child, and that meant he got along very well with all of the children that flooded the house on a daily basis. Talia and David’s oldest child was Alex, then following Alex were Laura and her twin Derek, and then came Matt, Cora and Andrew. Cora was around Stiles age, so of course Cora and Stiles were best friends. Matt was two years older than Cora, Laura and Derek two years his seniors, Alex was a year older than the twins and Andrew was two years younger than Cora and Stiles.  
When Stiles was five, she met Scott McCall. He and his parents were new to town and the two had shared a sandbox on the play ground, and they say the rest is history. Stiles, Cora and Scott were a quickly built trio that were almost legendary in their loyalty and mischief. Scott and Stiles went to the public pre school and elementary schools in town while the Hale Children were homeschooled, but this never drew the three best friends apart. Stiles and Scott meet more friends at school in the forms of Lydia Martin, Danny Mehalani, and Jackson Whitemore. These new friends that Stiles and Scott met eventually were introduced to the Hales, and from then off, the six of them were basically inseparable.  
The last place Stiles spent a lot of her time, with her mom, was at the Veterinarian office. While Stiles’ mother would spend time with Dr. Deaton behind closed doors, Deaton’s assistant Luke would sit and let her play with the puppies until her mother was done. These meetings were kept a secret until one day, when Stiles was eleven, she caught a snippet of a conversation she wasn’t supposed to hear.

Luke had had to return to the front desk for a few minute to check in on of the patients Dr. Deaton was to see that day. Stiles had always been a little curious about the meetings that Dr. Deaton and her mom had, so of course she had to try to eavesdrop on the conversation. The closer Stiles got to the door the less hushed the whispers in Dr. Deaton’s office became.  
“Alan!” she heard her mother whisper in an angered rush, “The Hales deserve to know what is going on! Their child is with a hunter, who could very well be aiming to kill the entire family!” During her mini speech, Claudia’s voice had risen to an almost normal volume and Stiles could hear her mother breathing harshly.  
“Claudia, neither you nor I can interfere,” Deaton began in a calm tone “our purpose in the Hale territory is to keep balance. We must let the events play out as they should, or else the fates will see fit to dole out punishment.”  
Stiles could barely understand what the conversation was about, but she could catch the basic gist of it, and all she heard was that the Hales were in trouble, and Deaton wasn’t letting her mother help, what felt like her family. By the time Claudia left the exam room, Stiles was sitting in her usual spot, cooing at a puppy; but this time she was making plans in her head. 

Peter tended to be the pack mule for the many children that associated with the Hales. He would pick the kids up and drop them off at their respective homes, or bring them to the Hale house depending on the day and what the needs of each family were. On this day in particular, the only children returning to the Hale house were Stiles and Cora. Stiles mother was meeting with Deaton but was going to pick Stiles up from the Hale house at a later hour.  
As Peter pulled up to the house, he noticed that Stiles lacked her usual chatter. He glanced at her in the rearview mirror but she seemed to be in deep thought, not unusual for the young Stilinski. Peter pulled his car into park, and Cora jumped out of the car as soon as it was safe, but Stiles seemed to linger. Peter closed his car door and caught Stiles troubled eyes, but before he could open his mouth, she had turned around and followed Cora into the house. Peter decided to brush it off, Stiles was not one to keep her mouth shut, so he knew that she would say something eventually.  
Eventually was two hours when Stiles was sent to gather everyone for dinner. She had clearly left Peter for last, as he could hear everyone else in the dining room downstairs. He stood to rise from his computer chair, but the door closing caused him to pause. Stiles was standing in front of Peters door, ringing her hands and looking on the verge of tears.  
“Stiles?” Peter questioned cautiously, while slowly approaching Stiles and gently pulling her to sit in his previously occupied chair. “What’s wrong kid?”  
Stiles looked at him in the eye for a brief second before returning her gaze to her lap. “At mom’s meeting with Deaton yesterday,” she began nervously and paused slightly before continuing, “I heard mom and Deaton talking. Mom was saying how the Hales deserved to know about something and she said something about a Hale child and a hunter, whatever that is, but then Deaton was saying all this crap about balance and how they couldn’t say anything but if you guys are in danger you need to know because what if-“  
Peter cut off Stiles' nervous rant with a quick shake of her shoulders. He was barely keeping his eyes from flashing at the mention of hunters, but this precious human girl was not ready to be introduced to the horrors of the family yet. “Stiles, nothing will happen. You told me, and that is going to help and keep our family safe and one day you are going to understand the good you have don’t today.” Stiles had tears falling down her face, but she nodded at Peters words, and he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and shooed her downstairs, saying that he was going to skip dinner. He had some research to do. 

A few weeks after Stiles confession to Peter, a woman named Kate Argent was arrested by Stiles’ father. When Stiles would ask her mother what had happened, her mother would just respond “She was not a good person, and she tried to hurt our family, and she got what was coming to her.” Later, Stiles would find out that Kate had been manipulating Derek into being in a relationship with her, and she wanted to use that relationship to help to eliminate the Hales. No one could ever really find out Kate’s reasoning behind wanting to kill the Hales, but Stiles guessed it had to do with werewolves.


	2. The Beginning Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens between Kate's arrest and the crews first year of High School?? Don't ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing. Also, for Stiles I am picturing kind of a mix between Selena Gomez and Hailee Steinfeld. One last comment, I think that I am loosely base these chapters of years (for example, Freshman year pt.1, pt.2 etc) and maybe use some of the cannon ideas for Scott being turned and fun things like that. Thank you for reading and I appreciate it!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. this is a long one (I think?)

Following the arrest of Kate Argent incident, Stiles doesn’t see the Hale’s for a few weeks. Cora has been absent at school, and Claudia has picked Stiles and her friends up from school every day. Lydia and Jackson would pretend they weren’t worried about Cora, and even Peter, but Stiles could see the confusion in their eyes. Scott had been quiet about the whole situation, like he knew that there was something bigger at play (Scott could actually be perceptive when he wanted to be). Danny tried to lighten the tension during their time together, and make everyone laugh, but there was always an undertone of wariness under the forced happiness. 

In the weeks when Stiles couldn’t see the Hales, Claudia didn’t go to see Deaton either. During those few weeks, Stiles and Claudia spent a lot of time in their back yard or in the preserve. Sometimes, the two of them would just take a nap laying in the grass and basking in the warm sunlight. Claudia would talk to Talia on the phone sometimes, but Stiles didn’t see the Hale family in person until 3 weeks after Kate’s arrest. 

Claudia wouldn’t tell Stiles where they were going, but as soon as they hit the road that led to the Hale’s section of the preserve, she was jumping in her seat. The female Stilinskis drove down the Hale’s driveway and came into the large clearing that the Hale house sat in. As soon as they entered the clearing they saw the majestic Hale house with all of the Hales standing in front of the house. Claudia put their car in park and told Stiles to wait in the car before leaving the car and going to stand across from Talia. 

The two women spoke for barely a minute before meeting in the middle of their car and the Hale family and hugging. Once the two women pulled apart, Stiles took her cue to exit the car. She walked towards Claudia and Talia and came to a stop next to her mother. Talia looked down at her with tears falling down her face, and crouched down to gently hug Stiles. “Stiles,” she said with tears in her voice “you saved our family, and that is something we will never be able to thank you enough for.” 

Talia gave Stiles one final squeeze before returning to her full height. As soon as she was released by Talia, Stiles was rushed by the rest of the family. Cora almost knocked Stiles of her feet and immediately started babbling and asking about their friends and what had been going on at school. David pulled Cora off of Stiles, hugging her and rubbing his cheek against the top of her head (these wolves and their scenting man!) before stepping aside to reveal Victor. Victor smiled and kneeled before her and pulled a book out from behind his back. 

“Is that what I think it is??” Stiles breathed excitedly, not taking her eyes off of the book. Victor chuckled before replying “Yes querida, a first edition of Grimm’s Fairytales, just for the Hale’s very own fairy.” Stiles squealed and barely held back from launching herself at Victor, settling for a very energetic hug instead as he chuckled fondly at her. 

After Stiles pulled back from Victor; Laura and Alex gave her a big joint hug, as did Matt and Andrew. Following the boys, was Peter. Peter looked at Stiles with a smirk, strolling up to her and picking her up to twirl her around. Stiles squealed loudly, and smacked Peters shoulder and demanding to be put down. Stiles smile grew even more when she saw the loving looks on the faces of the rest of the Hales, minus one sourwolf. 

Stiles was finally faced with Derek. Growing up Derek and her had never been extremely close, but he was one of her favorite people to talk to because he never got annoyed by her rambling, or her crazy ideas. Following Cora, (and maybe Peter) Derek was probably her favorite Hale.

Derek was sitting on the last porch step, and was staring at his feet. On instinct Stiles walked over to him, coming to a stop right in front of him. He glanced up at her briefly before returning his glare to the ground. Stiles grabbed his face, book in one hand and made him meet her eyes before speaking. 

“Derek, what that lady wanted to do was not your fault. She was freaking crazy (she ignored Claudia’s interruption about her language here) and she would have found a way to get to her end game. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” Stiles punctuated her last words with pokes to Derek’s cheek, earning her a chuckle. 

Derek rose from his seat, causing Stiles to crane her neck, even after she took a step back. He grabbed her shoulders, saying “Thank you Stiles,” before crouching to hug her and rubbing his cheek on her head like his father had. (Werewolves *cue eye roll*).

Stiles smiled at him when she was released, and then turned around to skip back to her mother. Derek would hopefully no longer be a sulky bear, the Hales were all alive and well, she had a new book to read, and, most importantly, Cora would be back at school tomorrow to help and torment their friends!

Following that day, life goes on like normal. Cora, Stiles and all their friends cause havoc around town, the Hales reassume their reign of Beacon Hills, and all seems to be well. The six friends make it through middle school, and are excited to begin High school.

When Stiles and Cora are in 8th grade, Laura and Derek are Seniors. At the end of the year, Laura has decided on NYU and Derek goes with Stanford. Stiles isn’t completely sure what to do without Laura. Laura was the person that Cora and Stiles had gone to about their first crushes, and just about advice in general. Laura was Cora’s older sister, but she definitely felt like Stiles’ older sister too. Derek wasn’t going as far as Laura, and it was likely he would be home once very few weeks, but Stiles would still miss busting into his room and spouting random theories at him, only to have him completely understand what she was talking about. 

That same year, Alex finished his first year at the University of Arizona, and would be returning again in the Fall. Lydia’s parents got a divorce, but she didn’t seem to be too broken up about it, but Lydia was an Ice Queen and no one could ever really tell what she was thinking. Jackson’s parent’s told him that he was adopted, and he had gone on a (metaphorical) trip of discovery, and had decided that the adoption didn’t matter, and that the Whitemore’s were his family no matter what.

Stiles turns 15 halfway through the summer before her freshman year. About a week later, she learns that her mother, along with Alan Deaton, is a druid. Claudia and Deaton were in Beacon Hills as entities to help and keep the balance between the supernatural (not that different from the show she learns) and the mundane people who know nothing of the supernatural entities they coexist with. 

For one horrid second, Stiles thinks that Claudia is going to tell Stiles that she’s a druid, and Stiles panics because she cannot be excepted to not intervene, just as she did four years later with Kate Argent, when Deaton and Claudia couldn’t or wouldn’t. But Claudia reassures her that, no she isn’t a druid. She is a much more powerful being, called a mage. Claudia had given Stiles the full description of a mage, and how they tend to become emissaries to wolf packs, but let’s be honest, all Stiles cares about is that she can do magic, and protect her friends. 

After Stiles finds out about being a mage, she can tell that her mother wants to tell her about the Hales and their little secret (as if they could be around Stiles and her overactive imagination and not let her figure out their lycanthropy, psh). Claudia holds herself back, and Stiles is grateful because she wants to see the look on their faces when they realize that she has known about them the whole time, since before the Kate Argent incident even.

At the end of August, Laura, Derek and Alex leave for college. Cora, Laura, Lydia and Stiles have a girl’s night before she leaves, and they cry when they see her off at the Hale House for her to leave for the Big Apple. Derek leaves two days later, and Cora and Stiles refuse to release him so he can get in the truck he, David and Matt are driving to Stanford with all of his stuff for his dorm. Eventually, he dislodges the girls and they hold onto each other and cry a little bit as they wave to him as he drives down the driveway. Alex leaves soon after, but that isn’t as hard as it was the year before. 

The Hales hold a big barbeque for Labor Day, and Stiles, Cora and their friends plus their families are all in attendance. As is what seems like three quarters of Beacon Hills. It is also the first time that Derek comes home from college. Derek pulls up in the Camaro that Talia had driven to campus for him, and he looks good. 

For some reason, the three weeks that have passed since Stiles has seen Derek have changed her perspective on him. When Derek hugs her and strikes up a conversation with her she uncharacteristically blushes. Cora and Peter are both eyeing her suspiciously but she pretends they’re not there while she talks to Derek ‘Hot wolf’ Hale. 

That night, while laying in bed, Stiles smiles to herself when thinking about how tightly Derek had hugged her when he had left. She rolls over and closes her eyes, thinking about the year to come in High School. It was just High School, not much could go wrong. 

(Well, she jinxed herself there didn’t she).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querida: darling in Portugese bc I like being different.  
> Why Grimm's Fairytales? Your guess is as good as mine.  
> :)))))


	3. High School, Magic and Werewolves, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales tell Stiles their secret, Stiles meets her magic teacher and The crew begins High school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing.  
> The first of three parts of freshman year. We had to get some conversations out of the way before I could really get into their first year.  
> The spacing for this is really off and Im sorry. If anyone has any tips for formatting with AOU then let me know please!!  
> I hope you enjoy :)))  
> Let me know what you think!!

Remember that time when Stiles said not much could go wrong in High School? Yeah that was a LIE.

  

The first day of high school, Stiles dresses up a little in a black romper, and a pair of sandals. Sometimes dressing up makes her feel even more powerful than she is (magic dude) and she feels like she belongs at the right hand of the goddess Lydia Martin.

  

Claudia had offered to drop Stiles, Scott and Cora off at school, and Jacksons father was bringing he and Danny and Lydia’s mom was dropping her off. They all met up outside of the school, and walked in together. They were all nervous, but the day before Matt had sat them down and gave them advice to help them make it through their first day at Beacon Hills High.

  

When they walked in, they looked like a regular group of teenagers, but little did the Beacon High population know, that within their ranks was a werewolf, a mage, two models, a goddess and a puppy and they would most likely be causing hell over the next four years. 

  

Lydia, Stiles and Danny have many of the same classes, and then Cora, Scott and Jackson share most of their classes. The six of them share English and Science and they have the same lunch periods as well. The first day is the same as all other first days, boring and filled with paperwork and no learning at all. 

  

At lunch, Lydia, Stiles and Danny arrive and find a table first. While they are talking, Stiles catches a glimpse of Matt out of the corner of her eye and turns to give a small wave to him, which he returns with a smile and a nod. Sometimes, Stiles feels like she is the mother to their little group of friends, but she is comforted by the fact that she at least has one family member in the school outside of their group to keep an eye on them, the troublemakers they are. 

  

Lunch goes smoothly, with everyone discussing the first half of their day. The only classes they have left are Science and English, so the end of their day is spent together. When the school day is coming to a close, Stiles gets more and more excited, and she can tell that her friends are confused as to why she is practically bouncing in her seat, but they don’t know that she is having her first lesson with magic after school today. 

  

Claudia and Deaton had called a friend of theirs when they realized that Stiles was a Mage. This friend was also a mage and was going to be coming to stay in Beacon Hills to teach Stiles, and Stiles was very excited. Claudia picked Stiles up from school, while Peter and Matt took the other kids back to the Hale house, where Stiles would meet them after her first lesson. 

When Stiles got into the car, Claudia smiled widely at the energy of her daughter. As they drove towards the clinic, Claudia couldn’t help but love the way her beautiful daughter lit up at the thought of gaining knowledge. Claudia pulled up to the clinic and had to physically stop Stiles from barging right on in like usual. Claudia didn’t want to scare her friend with the whirlwind that is Stiles. 

  

Claudia entered the back exam room where her and Alan usually worked and was pleased to see that Annabelle was already here. She was sitting on top of the exam table swinging her legs, and Claudia couldn’t help but see the similarities between Stiles and Annabelle. 

  

Annabelle looked up when Claudia entered and smiled before jumping off the table to greet Claudia. 

  

“Long time no see huh Claud?” She spoke with a grin before hugging Claudia, getting a smile from her. 

  

“I know I know, I’m sorry but I’m a family woman now,” Claudia told her with a wink. 

  

“Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun,” Annabelle said slyly. “Now, why don’t you introduce me to your girl who’s going to be more powerful than us all.”

  

Claudia chuckled before pulling Stiles forward. “Annabelle, I would like to formally introduce you to my daughter, Czesława,” Claudia introduced ignoring Stiles huff at the use of her given name. 

  

Annabelle smiled before grabbing Stiles arm and pulling her closer, and looking her over with a scrutinizing eye. “Well,” she began “here is your first lesson. Names hold power Stiles, and by your mother telling me your given name, she is showing that she has a great deal of trust in me. But the giving of ones given name is not something to be taken lightly, always be aware of that my girl.”

  

Following her spiel, Annabelle let go of Stiles and clapped her hands and shouted “Let us begin!”

When Claudia drops Stiles off at the Hale house later that afternoon, Stiles is almost asleep on her feet. Who knew that magic could be so difficult! Annabelle was amazing, and the things she could do made Stiles even more excited to begin her training in earnest. Stiles would be meeting Annabelle an hour each day after school at the clinic to learn about her magic, and Stiles was looking forward to it. 

  

Stiles entered the house and made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and ignored Talia’s knowing look and entered the living room, searching out the first available space for a nap, which seemed to be on Jackson’s back. Jackson grunted when Stiles landed on his back but just rolled with it, like everyone learned to do with Stiles around. 

  

Stiles slept for about an hour before Talia called into the living room that dinner was ready and Jackson ignored the human on his back and jumped up, causing her to fall to the floor with a yelp. Jackson ignored her and ran to the dining room, Cora was laughing and Lydia and Danny were looking at her with pity but Scott came to help her up, and that’s why he’s her favorite. 

  

Their first week of high school went as well as it could have. Stiles was starting to get used to Annabelle’s rigorous lessons, and didn’t need a long nap afterwards now. That weekend, Stiles and her friends had plans to go to a bonfire Saturday night, but Saturday during the day Talia had asked Stiles and Claudia to come to the house to have a talk, and Stiles was sooooo ready to see the faces of the Hales when they realized she knew all about them. 

  

The Stilinski women pulled up to the Hale house and exited their car, and Claudia kept glancing at Stiles worriedly but Stiles was trying to hide her grin. Claudia knocked once before just opening the door and walking into the house. Talia called out to them from her office and Stiles followed Claudia into the beautiful room. 

  

The only Hales present were Victor, Talia, David, Peter and surprisingly Derek. In her mind, Stiles is confused as to why Derek would come home for this revelation but she just dismisses it for the moment. Talia ushers Claudia and Stiles into chairs before going back behind her desk and sitting down. 

  

Talia clears her throat nervously before beginning “Stiles your mother has informed us about your abilities and we figured that it was finally time to tell you about the secret of our family.”

  

Talia motioned to Peter and he began to stand up before Stiles interrupted him. “Wait,” she said “We are talking about most of your family being werewolves right?” 

At her words Peter plopped back into his seat and Talia’s jaw fell open. Victor looked amused and David and Derek just looked worried. 

  

Stiles giggled before speaking again “Guys, I have known you my whole life, I’m extremely observant and I have an over active imagination. You think I didn’t put together the flashing eyes and the full moon disappearances and the growls and cuddles? Come on.”

  

At that point Victor was outright laughing and Peter and David were now grinning. “I told you all, if anyone figured us out it would be our pequena fada,” Victor said before ruffling Stiles’ hair. 

  

Talia grinned at her father and said “I know Papa, I just thought we were a little stealthier than that I suppose. Well querida, is there anything you want to ask us?”

Stiles thought for a moment and then said “Well, in the family who is human and what is the hierarchy I guess you can call it.”

  

David took over for his wife then “Talia, Victor, Derek, Laura, Peter, and Matt are wolves and the rest of the family is human.”

Victor took over then for David “As for the hierarchy, my wife and Talia’s mother was the Alpha for her whole life, but when she left us, Talia became the Alpha, and Derek or Laura will most likely be the Alpha after her. Talia’s second in command is Peter, and the rest of us are mostly equal”

  

“So you don’t know for sure who the power will go to?” Stiles asked. 

  

“Well,” Talia replied “usually the Alpha power goes to the oldest child, but out oldest is human, and next in line is one of the twins, but because they were born so close together, the power could honestly go either way.”

  

Stiles nodded before carefully approaching her next question “And, Kate Argent? Did she want to kill you because you are wolves?”

  

Stiles saw Derek lower his head while Peter began to speak “The Argent’s are an old hunting family, who do hunt werewolves. But the family follows a strict code, that they only go after wolves or creatures who have hurt others. Kate and her father have broken the code, but the rest of their family always honor the code.” Stiles nodded before glancing at Derek who wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

  

Stiles suddenly had an idea “Well, even though I already knew you guys were going to entrust me with this and I am going to entrust you all with something too. Names hold power, so my given name is Czesława.”

  

Talia smiled at me before nodding her head in thanks. Then Claudia stood up, saying that she and Stiles should go ahead and leave so they could see the Sheriff before he went back on shift that night. Stiles hugged all of the Hales present and made sure to squeeze Derek extra tight before leaving the house. 

  

Well, at least the first week of school wasn’t that disastrous!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pequena fada: little fairy  
> I love pet names and terms of endearment so bear with me pls :)  
> I almost had Bonnie Bennet be Stiles teacher ahhahahaa


	4. Should Have Seen It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big moment has arrived. The bonfire! Jk its better than that don't worry. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.  
> But can we talk about that mid season finale? Because I yam shook.

Following Claudia and Stiles’ sit down with the Hales, they make their way home to make dinner for them and the Sheriff. Claudia left Stiles to the main dish, which was pierogis. Stiles was in a particularly nostalgic mood that night, and as she cooked, the scents filling the kitchen reminded her of the years when her babcia and dziadek would come to visit their family every year. 

When they did come, Stiles would always sit on the counter, and watch as her Babcia and Claudia would cook the traditional polish dishes that her Babcia, Claudia, and now Stiles had grown up eating. Stiles kneaded the dough absentmindly, thinking about how her babcia and dziadek were doing in Poland. 

Stiles had yet to have her weekly conversation with them, and she looked forward to it considering that now that Stiles was in training, her Babcia would talk magic with her. Stiles’ Babcia and Dziadek both came from families that had what Annabelle called a “spark,” which was the potential to become a magic user. 

Stiles’ Babcia had been a Krol before she had married Antoni Novak. The Krols were a long line of well known, powerful druids. If there had ever been a mage over the last few centuries, the first family many people would turn to would be the Krols. The Novaks on the other hand, were not as infamous, rather known for their loyalty and fierceness to the family and its allies. If the Novaks were fighting in a battle, some of the opposing forces were known to just turn away. 

The Krol line gifted every descendant with a spark, and whether that spark would blossom into a druid or a mage was completely up to fate. The Novaks on the other hand, tended to only have one spark per generation, or may even skip a generation. Stiles Stilinki just happened to be the descendant fate had chosen for both the Novak line and the Krol line this year, which meant most people expected monumental things from her.

Stiles jerked herself out of her dream world, and turned back to her cooking. She finished the perogis, and made sure that Claudia had a handle on the salad before going up to her room to work on some homework, the lacrosse coach (and econ teacher?) had assigned a essay due on Monday on the great motivational speeches from movies. I bet he uses them for the team Stiles joked to herself. 

Stiles’ homework session came to an end when she heard the door open and close downstairs, signaling that the Sheriff was home. Stiles closed her laptop before making her way to the kitchen, calling out a hello to her father on her way past. 

Stiles pulled the perogis out of the oven and then put them onto a plat, which she took to the table, along with the salad that Claudia had made. Stiles called her parents to the table, and saw her father hold back his grumble at the traditional food on the table. John Stilinski may have been just as polish as his wife, but he did not share her love of the Polish cuisine. 

The small family ate quickly, with some tidbits of small talk thrown in for good measure. Once Stiles was finished, she realized that it was almost 9 o clock, and Matt was picking her up with Cora to head out to the bonfire in the preserve at 945. Stiles excused herself from the table, and ran upstairs to get ready. 

September was still pretty warm in California, so Stiles went with a pair of short jeans shorts and paired them with a white tank top with a deep v front that Lydia said made her boobs look “amazing.” Stiles then went to her bathroom to touch up her makeup that she had worn to school that day, and slid on some lip gloss before laying back on her bed to wait for her friends to arrive. 

Stiles was jarred out of her thoughts by her phone dinging with her text ring tone. She grabbed her phone, and saw a text from Cora telling her that her and Matt were in front of the house. Stiles grabbed a flannel to leave in Matt’s car in case the chill set in at night, and slid her flip flops on before walking down stairs. She called out a good bye to her parents, and got a “stay safe,” in return and then walked out the front door. 

Stiles was surprised to see Derek sitting in the passenger seat of Matt’s suburban, but shrugged it off as Talia being protective of the kids. She slid into the back seat beside Cora and behind Derek. She leaned over to hug Cora quickly before buckling her seatbelt as Matt pulled away from the curb.

Stiles was fidgeting nervously in the back seat, and she could feel Cora glaring at the side of her head playfully. This was their first high school party, and Stiles was worried at how the other kids would react to seeing a group of freshmen at their bon fire, but Matt had said it was fine so they should be fine right?? Stiles inner ramble was cut off by Matt pulling to a stop outside of Scott’s house where the rest of their friends were. 

Jackson, Scott and Danny exited the house with Lydia close behind them, and the boys slid into the third row, while Lydia squeezed in beside Stiles and Cora. Matt waited for everyone to be settled before he pulled back onto the road. This time, Derek turned on the girls favorite pop radio station, and Stiles didn’t have time to be nervous, she was too busy singing with her best friends.

Matt pulled onto a back road that wasn’t really a road at all, that led to the spot where the bonfire was being held. They were on the road for all of two minutes, when they all saw cars begin to be dotting the side of the road, signaling that they were close enough to the bonfire to park their car. 

Once Matt parked and turned the car off, everyone piled out and waited for Derek and Matt to begin walking, but were stopped in their tracks by Derek’s deep baritone. 

“Guys,” he said “before we get there, there are a few ground rules courtesy of your parents. We use the buddy system tonight. No one goes off alone,” (he glared at Stiles, Cora and Scott here, the known troublemakers).

“Next thing, we are leaving by 130 at the latest, so if it gets that late, we meet back at the truck, got it?” Everyone nodded hurriedly and waited for Derek to continue. 

“Lastly, you don’t take a drink from anyone unless you have seen them pour it or its in an unopened bottle or can. And watch each others backs, you know how stupid drunk high schoolers can be, capiche?” Everyone nodded again, and waited for Derek to signal to them that they could go. 

They split up then, Lydia and Cora heading to a group of girls dressed way too fashionably for the middle of the woods. Jackson and Danny headed towards the group of football players standing near a keg on the other side of the fire. Of course this left Scott and Stiles, who smirked at each other before heading to the coolers sitting next to a table that looked to be being used for flip cup. 

Stiles and Scott both grabbed a beer, and grabbed a log a ways away from the fire and the intense heat it was giving off. Stiles took a long drag of her beer while looking around the clearing at her best friends, and of course her eyes were finally drawn to Derek who was standing with Matt, a beer in his hand and the fire light making him look as if he was glowing. 

Stiles really needed to get over this, because it was not good to be hardcore crushing on your best friends older brother, no siree! Stiles was pulled from her thoughts when Scott perked up next to her, and she turned to see what had caught his attention, and it turned out it was one of the girls in their grade, Haylee, who Scott already had a crush on. 

Stiles laughed before nudging Scott, and when he looked at her motioned her bottle towards Haylee. 

“Are you sure?” Scott asked excitedly. 

I nodded while giggling and said “Duh! Go get ‘em tiger!”

Scott hugged Stiles excitedly before jumping up and making a bee line towards Haylee. Stiles shook her head and laughed under her breath before she felt someone sit down next to her. She had a polite dismissal on the tip of her tongue before she turned and saw it was Derek. Seeing him made her gulp nervously and shoot him a smile. 

“So,” she drawled “big bad college freshman returns to a high school party. Does that make you feel like an old man?” she teased him.

He laughed before replying “Nah, more like nostalgic. The nights I spent in pretty much this same spot ended up being some of my best memories.”

Stiles smiled softly before taking another pull from her beer and looking into the fire. After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence with Derek a line of heat on her side, Stiles befgan to feel off. She immediately sat up and started scanning the clearing, drawing Derek’s attention. 

“Stiles?” he questioned, looking more alert at the suspicion that shown in her eyes.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” she said quietly, still scanning the clearing. She had found Cora, Lydia, Danny and Jackson standing with a few other freshmen. Matt was standing with some of his friends on the soccer team but was looking at Stiles and Derek with his eyebrow raised. Derek waved him off silently, before turning back towards Stiles, who was now squinting in concentration. 

“Can you see Scott?” She questioned quickly. Derek again began to scan the clearing but couldn’t see him, so then he extended his hearing to the forest around them. About 500 yards to the North he could hear harsh breathing, and a heart beat that he could identify as Scott’s. 

“500 yards to the North,” Derek said as he stood up and began to walk, Stiles quick on his tail. “Matt,” he spoke, knowing that Matt would be listening “go join the others, we need to check on Scott.” Derek saw Matt moving in the corner of his eye and was relieved that the others would be safe while he and Stiles were gone. 

Derek moved further into the woods, and heard Stiles begin to stumble in the dark before he grabbed her hand and lead her to where he could still hear Scott’s breathing. As they got closer, Derek began to get more concerned at the pronounced sharp breathes Scott was taking. 

Derek sped up their pace, and they came upon a small clearing, and in the middle of the area, was a body. 

“Scott,” Stiles yelled as she ran up to the body, with Derek right behind her. Stiles rolled Scott’s body over, and they could see he had a head wound that was bleeding sluggishly. Stiles tried to gently tap Scott’s face to wake him up, but he could smell something off about Scott. 

Derek pulled up Scott’s shirt on his right side, and saw a large bite mark. Stiles looked down, and she and Derek made eye contact and both knew that Scott McCall had been bitten by a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babcia and Dziadek are what I found to mean grandma and grandpa and polish.  
> Also, I don't know how to make perogis so don't judge me.


	5. Its going down for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Scott turn, or not? How is our girl Stiles doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I have zero ownership at allllll.   
> Also oops sorry it took me so long to update if anyone was upset, school caught up with me and I had the flu ugh.   
> But I hope this is satisfactory!

Stiles and Derek rush to Matt’s truck, with Scott slung over Derek’s shoulder. When people throw questioning glances at Derek and Scott, Stiles waves them off with a quick comment about Scott having had a little too much to drink. 

As they approach the truck, Matt looks a little pale when he sees the state that the three of them are in. Stiles can tell that Cora is holding in her questions, meanwhile Lydia is just looking at the crowd still by the bonfire with her eyes narrowed. The guys on the other hand are both talking over each other, trying to get answers. 

“Stop,” Derek almost growls at the group of teens when he reaches the truck. Without prompting, Matt opens up the trunk of the suburban for Derek to place Scott gently on the side that wasn’t currently sporting a large were wolf bite. Before closing the trunk door, Derek looked questioningly at Stiles and she jumped in the back with Scott without another word. 

“Alright guys, here’s what’s going to happen,” Derek said once he and the rest of the group had settled into the suburban and Matt had begun to drive. “Matt is going to drop Stiles, Scott and I off at my house so we can sober him up and hopefully return him home before morning. Matt is then going to drop all of you off at your houses, and then he and Cora will come back home. Any questions?”

It looked as if Lydia was definitely having some questions, but whether that was about Derek’s orders or Scott’s supposed drunkenness, she didn’t get the chance to ask. Given that the bonfire had been held in the preserve, it only took Matt about three minutes to pull up in front of the Hale House. 

Talia and Derek both opened the door of the house and the car at the same time, Talia smiling at all the kids while Derek’s face was grim. Derek walked around to the boot of the suburban and opened it up, helping Stiles out and then grabbing Scott as gently as he could manage.

When Talia saw Derek carrying Scott towards the house, her smile instantly vanished and tuned into a concerned frown. She ushered the three of them into the house and then sent a worried wave to the suburban before hurrying inside the house and closing the front door. 

As soon as Stiles, Derek, Scott and Talia were inside the house, Talia began calling orders out to the whole house. Peter and Victor came rushing in from the study, followed by David coming from the kitchen. All three of the men froze instantly when they saw Scott, and looked at Derek for answers, but Stiles answered instead. 

“I told him to go talk to a girl he liked, and then I just had a bad feeling,” Stiles recalled quietly. “I asked Derek to listen for him, and he heard his heart beat. So we walked around and found him alone in a clearing with a bite on his side.”

All the adults looked at each other in shock while Derek walked into the living room with Scott and placed him onto the couch. Talia and Victor bean debating the likelihood of Scott surviving the bite, and while they were debating, Stiles sneaked back to the front porch and sat on the porch swing. 

She got a good five minutes of peace before she heard the door open. She thought it may have been Peter or Talia, but was surprised when Derek lowered himself down to sit next to her. He didn’t talk to her, and just waited for her to want to talk to him. 

“I sent him to talk to her,” she whispered “you told us to stay together, and I made him disregard the rule. And he was alone. And he went wandering in the woods and got bitten by a freaking werewolf.” At this point she was pacing the porch and ringing her hands worriedly, while Derek watched her closely. “All I had to do was stay with him. I couldn’t even do that one thing. I’m the reason that he is going to be howl- “

It was at that point that Derek cut Stiles off by pulling her into a hug. She stood there shocked for a moment, before she wrapped one fist around the material of his Henley and wrapped her other arm around his back. And then there were the tears that Stiles had been waiting on. Great. 

Derek just held Stiles as she cried, gently rubbing her back and just letting her get it out. After a few minutes Stiles had dried up, and pulled back from Derek, offering him a small smile as she wiped her face off with the back of her hands. 

“Don’t blame yourself Stiles,” he said softly to her, staring into her eyes with a gaze that felt like it was gazing into her soul. “If you want to blame anyone, just blame the wolf that bit him, ok?” 

Stiles smiled lightly at him before nodding her head in agreement before reaching up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before walking back into the house with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

 

Stiles sat by Scotts side until she fell asleep. There were Hale wolves coming in and out of the living room frequently, checking on whether Scott’s bite was healing or not. Talia had called Stiles’ parents and explained the situation to the Stilinskis, who agreed for Stiles to stay the night at the Hale house, and that Derek would bring Stiles to her lesson with Annabelle in the morning.

When Stiles did finally fall asleep, Talia motioned for Derek to take Stiles upstairs to Cora’s room. Derek scooped Stiles up and cradled her to his body, and took the stairs slowly in order to not jostle Stiles. 

Derek edged Cora’s bedroom door open, only to see Cora star fished out across her bed, obviously not expecting to have to share her bed. Derek sighed before retreating and turning to his own room. He was glad that he hadn’t had enough time to dirty up his room while he was home for the weekend. 

Derek set Stiles down on his bed and contemplated waking her up so she could get undressed, but eventually decided against it. The little mage looked like she hadn’t slept in a few days. Derek tucked her under the covers, and tucked her hair behind her ear before her went back down stairs, closing the door behind him softly.

 

Stiles woke up the next morning slowly, and stretching across what she assumed was Cora’s bed. Although Cora’s bed didn’t tend to smell as good as this one did. Stiles rolled over to talk to Cora, but was surprised to see grey walls that definitely did not belong in Cora’s room. Stiles sat up and looked around the room and was able to tell that it was Derek’s room, casuing her to blush. 

 

While Stiles was working on getting a hold of herself, there was a knock on the door. Following Stiles’ call of “come in,” Talia entered the room with a soft smile.

“Good morning sweetheart, you still have your meeting with Annabelle this morning. I brought you some of Cora’s clothes,” Talia said while laying a small stack of clothes on Derek’s bed. “Derek is going to take you to the clinic so just come down stairs when your ready.” At that Talia turned to leave the room but stopped when Stiles spoke up.

“Wait, Talia! Is Scott ok? Did he turn? Is he awake?” Stiles rambled off quickly when she had Talia’s attention. 

Talia smiled before replying “Yes querida, he is fine. He finished turning at some time this morning. He’s just sleeping it off at this point.” Talia grinned at Stiles’ sigh of relief and walked out of Derek’s room, leaving Stiles to change and get ready for the long morning ahead.

 

Stiles trotted down the stairs as she pulled on the sweatshirt Talia had given her, which Cora must have stolen from one of her brothers because, yes Cora was taller than Stiles, but not tall enough for her clothes to be this big!

Stiles popped into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate that sat on the counter most weekend mornings in the Hale house filled with left over breakfast food for the late risers. She put some peanut butter on and then sliced up half of a banana as well, seeing as her lessons with Annabelle required a healthy amount of sustenance in her stomach. 

Stiles then walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Scott laid out on the couch, snuffling into the pillows, along with Cora who was sleeping in the recliner next to the couch. As she took a bite of her toast, she was startled by a hand landing on her shoulder. 

Derek smiled as he watched Stiles catch her breath after slightly choking on her toast. “Derek,” she whispered harshly “you can’t just give people heart attacks like that!”

Derek chuckled before replying “Well, I thought you wouldn’t want to be late to your meeting.” Stiles grumbled but turned around, and walked toward the front door with Derek following her. Derek was intrigued to see her wearing a sweatshirt that was maroon with ‘D. Hale’ on the back, along with the number 16, which had been his number when he played basketball for Beacon Hills High. ‘Hm, I wonder how she got that’ he thought to himself, before taking out his keys and unlocking the Camaro for Stiles. 

Stiles left her lesson with Annabelle even more exhausted than she had been that morning. Annabelle had been teaching Stiles how to conjur fire, but Stiles mind was everywhere but in the clinic. Eventually Annabelle had called Claudia to pick Stiles up because she thought they wouldn’t be getting any work done that day. 

As Stiles left, she felt bad for being so unfocussed. But as she stared out the window of her mother’s jeep, Stiles reasoned to herself that one of her best friends was currently turning into a werewolf and she deserved to be a little distracted. And on top of that, she also had a huge crush on her best friends older brother. 

But it was better to deal with one problem at a time, wasn’t it?


End file.
